


Breaking A Sweat

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bath Houses, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, basically shane is nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Alex thought it was smart to come early and train at the Spa. He decided he was never going to do that again as he heard Shane and the farmer taking advantage of the "empty space".





	Breaking A Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Back at it again with Stardew.  
Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

"This is a really bad idea."

Alex couldn't agree more as he heard the farmer protest from inside the _men's _locker room. Alex had come earlier to the spa than usual in hopes of getting more exercise in, as his grandmother's baking wasn't doing him any favors for staying in shape. He was surprised upon arriving to find Pelican Town's favorite farmer with her boyfriend in tow, both of them entering the Men's side of the locker room. Shane was not the fitness type, so the athlete did not like where this was going, but he hoped the duo would soon leave so he could get to training. 

_What the hell are they doing? _Alex thought to himself. 

He got his answer as he heard Shane speak, "There's no one here, sweetheart. Alex doesn't train 'till the afternoon, so we've got a few hours to ourselves." 

Alex leaned in, gently setting his gym back on the floor and hiding behind one of the locker room walls. He could make out the shifting of clothing, like rustling. From how relaxed and smooth Shane sounded in comparison to his normal stand off attitude he had, Alex could tell exactly what his intentions were. He wanted to leave, but his feet seemed planted from his deep curiosity of where this was headed. 

"You're insatiable, Shane," The farmer huffed out.

"You chose me, and you know it's fun to take some risks once in awhile. Besides, I really have been wanting to fuck you hard in the showers here," Shane growled back.

Alex tried to keep his breathing still as the sounds of kissing reverberated throughout the locker room space, amplified by the tiled walls. It was a few moments of soft panting and kisses, before he could hear clothes shifting again. It felt so wrong to listen in to something so intimate, but Alex didn't have an active sex life and this was great material to keep in mind for later. He could feel he was half hard in his pants, mainly accredited to the farmer's gasps and moans ringing out, filling the small space with a chorus of the most beautiful harmony Alex had ever heard. 

He knew they both had to be naked by this point, as he heard one of the two turn on the water for the showers inside the locker room. He assumes Shane, as he hears the farmer shriek and feet slapping at a running pace against the floor. 

"You suck!" The farmer screamed out, amusement laced in her voice. 

Shane teased back, "You can go out chopping wood in the winter but can't stand some cold water? And here I thought you were a toughened up country girl." 

Alex assumes Shane must have splashed her with the cold water from the shower stream. He knew from personal experience that rinsing off in the Spa could mean very cold water, and the athlete understood why the farmer seemed less than pleased with the frigid temperature. 

"It's warm now, honey. Water feels just fine," Shane called out, trying to coax his girlfriend to join him. 

The farmer must have joined in, based on the deep hum of contentment heard from Shane. Alex really should be leaving, but he was enjoying listening in to this intimate session. But he will admit he was surprised to be seeing the farmer and Shane to be doing something this risky, as neither of them struck Alex as the risk taking type. Not that he was complaining, though. 

"Let's just make this quick, alright love?" The farmer spoke. 

Shane agreed with a small "yes dear" that Alex barely caught before he heard a loud cry come out of the both of them. _I bet h__e's inside her now, _Alex mused to himself. His suspicions were confirmed as he heard skin hitting skin following in the next few seconds, followed by the couple starting to moan out. Alex never pegged the farmer for the vocal type, considering how reserved and quiet she was during their conversations. But to hear her howl out like a bitch in heat definitely changed Alex's perspective fast. 

Alex then listened as the smacking of wet skin and the sound of running water continue for a few minutes, before the cadence of hits seemed to go erratic. 

"Shit, sweetheart," Shane choked out, "I'm gonna cum-"

"Pull out, we can't risk it-" The farmer replied, her voice near breaking and shaky.

"-Got it," Shane grunted.

Alex then heard only the sound of the shower going and the two panting for breath. _Shane must have finished now, and he's just gonna leave the farmer hanging, _Alex thought bitterly. He knew if he had a woman that good he would try and let her finish first. _Shame the farmer could've had someone better like me. _

His thoughts were then interrupted as he heard Shane readjust, "Well, that was amazing." 

The farmer breathlessly laughed back, "That's an understatement. Let's actually rinse off now. Love you, Shane."

"Love you too, honey."

At this point Alex decided it was his time to call it a day, as he was not really wanting to use the facilities while fully erect. Plus after knowing how the space was being used by the farmer and Shane in such a dirty way would be a bit distracting.

Alex then grabbed his stuff, walked out with his gym bag, and started making his way home. That was enough excitement for one day. 


End file.
